Los Ojos del Halcon
by Tae Asakura
Summary: Roy's POV Roy y Riza estaban en solos en una mision cuando derrepente una explosion los hizo separarse, al final riza es secuestrada y quienes causaron la explosion estan buscando la herencia de riza, espera que herencia?
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche y todavia no podiamos completar nuestra mision, nos habian mandado a la mitad de un bosque en el este de asmetris para desaser una organizacion terrorista, yo no entendia como podia terminar asi de esta manera, siendo la persona mas vunerable en la lluvia y necesitando de la proteccion de ella, esto que ha sucedido me ha dado una razon mas para odiar la lluvia....

_--------------------------------------------------flashback-------------------------------------------------------------_

"_señor estamos cerca" _

"_si hay que preparanos para entrar"dijo roy_

"_esta bien entraremos a la cuenta de tres" dijo ella mientras se apoyaba un costado en el lado derecho del marco de la puerta_

"_uno, dos, trees!" entro el coronel de una manera rapida mientras hawkeye se retiraba de marco de la puerta siguendolo con la pistola an frente_

_Ellos registaron el lugar no habia nadie adentro "talvez sea una trampa coronel, salgamos la mas antes posible"_

"_si teniente salgamos"_

_se acercaban a la salida de esa gran bodega cuando empezo a llover "demonios lluvia, la detesto siempre aparece en el peor momento" _

"_coronel ,esto es un inconveniente usted es inutil en la lluvia"_

"_talvez sea mejor esperar aqui un rato alcabo esta bodega esta abandonada"_

"_mmm... no creo ke sea lo mas sabio señor" _

"_dime por que"_

"_talvez sea una guarida provisional para los terroristas o una trampa para atraernos aqui y emboscarnos"_

_'tienes razon, salgamos"_

_Ella iba delante de mi estavezpero pude escuchar un ruido dentro de la bodega como si fuera un reloj, entonces ella volteo vi su cara cuando volteo hacia mi, pero estavez su cara no era esa mascara que yo sabia que ella se ponia siempre, no , su cara estavez mostraba ,_

_mostraba … miedo? Entoces supe que habia algo mal_

"_coronel salgamos de aqui" _

_entonces se puso atraz de mi si lo hizo por que ella sabia algo que yo no , no en ese momento entonces me obligo a salir empujandome por que yono queria mojarme con la __intenza lluvia que habia afuera despues de eso no se que fue lo que paso._

_-------------------------------------------fin de flashback------------------------------------------------------------ _

Cuando desperte me di cuanta de la que habia pasado,habia explotado una bomba dentro de esa bodega sali disparado hacia afuera y no podia usar mi alquimia para hacerme camino dentro lo que ahora eran los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una bodega , no podia ir a salvar a la teniente hawkeye, no podia salvar a riza.


	2. Chapter 2

Me decidi a entrar, no sabia muy bien lo que hacia por que estaba deseperado, aun sigo sin recordar exactamente lo que paso,entoces la vi, vi cuando en un intento por escapar se avento contra un ventana rompiendola en pedazos.

pero entonces cuando ella iba a salir algo me golpeo,no estoy seguro que fue pero estaba cubierto en llamas y me quemaba la espalda, estaba atrapado y ahora era yo quien no podia escapar, estoy debil y mi vista se empieza a nublar, me falta el aire, entoces en un intento desesperado trato de usar mi alquimia, es peligroso por ke mis guantes siguen medio mojados pero a quien podria dañar, hawkeye salio hace un rato de este esdificio.

Entoces lo intento una vez, sale una llama que no puedo contralar, no es inutil, entonces veo a la teniente en la puerta, bueno no veo bien quien es pero estoy seguro que es ella, levanta lo que sea que me alla caida en la espalda, escucho gemidos de dolor, entoces me doy cuenta esta cojiendo algo enbuelto en llamas para salvarme ,en ese momento empeza a perder la conciencia.

**-X0X0X0-**

Cuando desperte mire a mi alrededor, veo arboles, entoces recorde lo que habia pasado,me puse loco y empeza a gritar

"teniente"

"teniente!"

Trato de levantarme pero siento un dolor en la espalda que me impide hacerlo, volteo hacia la derecho donde habia mas arboles y la veo recostada en un arbol, me quede un rato viendola pero via algo que estaba mal habia sangre,su sangre.

Estaba en sus manos y en su cara entonces vi cuando desperto dejo escapar un leve gemido de dolor y empezo a quitarse su saco militar, depues empieza a romperlo en formas alargadas ,caigo en cuenta en pasa tratar sus heridas, empieza a poner las improvisadas vendas en sus manos, cubretodo menos sus dedos.

Voltea hacia donde estoy y hacerca su mano para despertarme, no se ha dado cuenta que estoy despierto?, me mueve lenta mente y medoy cuenta de que esta temblando,entoces su voz me saca de mis pensamientos

"Coronel, esta despierto"me dice ella aunque su voz es debil

decido responderle aunque un poco preocupado "si teniente acaso no puedes ver"

"no"dice ella como si nada ubiera pasado

Como puede decirme algo asi sin que su voz cambie acaso no se importa a si misma, comiezo a entrar en miedo y me pregunto acaso es mi culpa, al intentar rescatarme perdio la vista ?

Y me doy cuenta la sangr en su cara viene de sus ojos

"como paso" le pregunte

"cuando entraba a rescatarlo una llama me golpeo en la cara"

"entoces como me rescataste?"

"aun podia ver cuando le rescate"respondio

Pense, si ella aun podia ver en ese entoces todavia se puede salvar su vista y le digo "regresemos, hemos fallado esta mision"

entoces levanta su mano en forma de saludo "si señor"

"aydame a leventarme"

ella se acerca a mi lentamente y se pone a unalado poara que me apoye en ella y asi levantarme, y despues la jalo hacia mi para que no vaya en la direccion equivocada

"vamos al auto"

"si, Señor" dice ella aun debil


	3. Chapter 3

Entramos al auto no fue muy dificil al parecer ella sabia exactamente donde estaba, estaba vez me toco conducir, solo que habia un problema no tenia la menor idea de donde nos encontrabamos,le preguntare a la teniente

"teninte dodne estamos"

"solo condusca derecho"

"mmm... ok"

Llebava 15 minutos de camino cuando al fin vi algo, bueno al parecer las cosas no van tan mal el dia de a un peaton y decido preguntar por donde esta el hospital(para riza y para mi) pero no me constesta y se va corriendo "extraño" pienso en voz alta bueno le preguntare a la siguente persona, cuando derepente veo el hospital.

Me bajo para sacar a la tenente y llebarla dentro, pero me doy cuenta que se ha quedado dormida (o inconciente) volteo y llamo a uno de los paramedicos que hacen guardia fuera del hospital

"oye tu necesito que me ayudes"

"mmm... si claro"

"llama a alguen para que la atiendan o algo"

El paramedico la examina rapidamente "si señor" despues de unos minutos regresa con mas personas y un camilla, empiezan a armarla rapidamente y sacan a la teniente, rapidamente se la lleban.

Decido entrar para tratar mis propias heridas por que no creo que sean pequeñas quemaduras, aun me duele moverme un poco, entro y veo a una linda recepcianista que me sonrie pero no estoy de humor y no le debuelvo la sonrisa.

"nesesito ver a un doctor"

"si en un momento" ella llama por su telefono y depues me enpieza a preguntar mis datos personales

"nombre"

"Roy Mustang"

"edad"

"err.. 30" eso me pone emo

"officio"

que no es obio!

"militar"

entonces veo al doctor cuando iba llegando

"Pase"

despues de que el doctor termino de tratar mi heridas me dice que descanse, y entoces me quedo dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Entonces desperté, escuche un ruido muy fuerte, creo que era una bomba, había balazos pero estaba muy aturdido, entre todo ese ruido escuche una voz muy familiar, esa voz estaba dando indicaciones tipo militar a las enfermeras y doctore del hospital, entonces reconocí la voz, era la voz de la teniente hawkeye está bien , eso me alegra un poco.

Trato de levantarme pero el dolor de mi espalda es muy fuerte, reposare un poco hasta que se me pase, de momento llega una enfermera a checarme y me empieza a hablar pero no puedo escucharla bien creo que el ruido de hace rato fue una explosión así que mejor decido leer sus labios, se me ha pasado el dolor así que decido pararme otra vez.

"¡señor no debería intentar pararse!"

"¿qué es lo que está pasando?"

"¿ellos llegaron?"

"¿ellos?"-La enfermera solo se queda en silencio, decido hacer otras preguntas

"¿cómo está la teniente?"

"ella está bien a despertado hace rato"

"¿y sus ojos?" –pregunto apresuradamente

"sus ojos están bien"- me dice ella "el izquierdo tiene quemaduras leves, pero en poco tiempo sanara en su totalidad"

"Oh que bien, pero me pregunto cómo se izo eso la teniente"

"no lo sé ella no especifico como se las había hecho"

"¿y donde esta ella en este momento?"

"no sé exactamente en donde, en cuanto escucho el ruido de las bombas se ha parado a ayudsarnos a defendernos de ellos"

"¿ellos?" decido preguntar de nuevo

La enfermera se empieza a poner muy nerviosa, pero yo la calmo con una de mis famosas sonrisas, después de un rato y ya calmada me empieza a hablar de ellos, al parecer ellos son la razón de que todos en esta ciudad estén tan asustados.

"ellos son un grupo de extranjeros que portan muchas armas avanzadas que pueden usar en conjunto con la alquimia"

"¿que!-como es eso y como es que la milicia de amestris no lo sabe?"

"lo que pasa es que ellos nos tiene amenazados, ahora están aquí porque ustedes están en el hospital creo que deberían irse lo más pronto nosotros diremos que escaparon o algo así"

"¿Em.… y ¿cómo escaparíamos?"

"en este hospital tenemos su vehiculó escondido en el estacionamiento, podrían escapar por la salida de atrás y irse"

"si creo que eso aremos mi compañera y yo"

"pero señor veo que usted es un coronel, y aquí ya estamos hartos de la situación, queremos que alguen nos ayude a librarnos de ellos"

"está bien hare lo que pueda, pero creo que tardaremos un tiempo"

"pero ¿volverá?"

"eso se lo aseguro"

"gracias señor"

"y ¿sabes cómo se llaman ellos?" emm… no recuerdo muy bien"

"ahh ok, bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, ¿podrías encontrar a la teniente?"

"Em.… si claro"

Ella se va de la habitación y deja la puerta abierta, entonces escucho otro ruido y veo a la teniente Hawkeye corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, decido parame y hablarle.

"Teniente Hawkeye"- grito, ella parece no escucharme y decido volver a gritar

"teniente"

Ella voltea y viene hacia mí

"Coronel esta bien"

"emm… mas o menos teniente, y tu como estas"

"bien, la enfermera me ha dicho que me buscaba pero no me ha dicho donde se encontraba"

"será mejor que nos vayamos, solo causaremos mas problemas aquí"

"¿cómo es eso?"

"te explico en el camino"

"ok"


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez en el auto la teniente comenzo a manejar, eso fue porque... bueno ella siempre maneja decidimos hacer lo de simpre manejar como si nada, talvez no se den cuenta, alcabo todos los autos son iguales.

Despues de un buen tramo de camino volvimos hacia la ruta de donde habiamos venido, muy cerca del bosque, ahi vimos que las llamas del incendio de la explosion ya habian sido sofocada y vimos marcas de llantas.

" teniente,¿que le parece eso?" dije señalando a las marcas

"al parecer nos han regresado"

"¿por que harian eso?" le pregunte

"posiblemente sea para recojer lo que quedo y no dejar evidencias"

tan sabia como siempre la teniente "¿y que hacemos? ¿checamos para ver si dejaron algo atras?

"como usted quiera coronel"

"pues vamos"

Justo cuando nos vajabamos del coche nos recibieron una aleada de balaceras que provenian de lo uqe quedaba de la bodega, pero decidi hacerme las cosas faciles y quemar a todos los de adrentro, trone mis dedos una vez u desate un apocalipsis ahi dentro, lo bueno es que me medi y no queme las cosas dentro de la bodega, o sino la teninte estaria enojada por que destrui todo.

"sigamos teniente" dije con seguridad para que no notara que casi quemo todo

"como usted diga coronel"

Esta vez entramos y no nos recibio pero no me fue sospechoso puesto que acabava de quemar a todos, sin quemar lo que habia dentro.

"jajaja por algo soy el alquimista de fuego" dije en voz baja

"¿dijo algo coronel?"

"emmm... no"

vimos algunas cajas que decidimos confiscar para checarlas despues alcabo no teniamos mucho tiempo ya que estabamos escapando, salimos la teniente y yo hacia en auto y pusimos las cajas en la parte trasera del auto en el piso para que no se cayeran, eso fue lo que me recomendo la teniente,estabamos a punto de subir al auto cuando se me ocurrio que talvez estaba canzada y herida de un ojo no creo que sea sabio que ella maneje asi.

"Hawkeye"

"¿si señor?"

"creo que yo deberia manejar, tomate un descanso"

"pero no estoy cansada señor"

"pero estas herida y es una orden"

"entendido"

Entonces yo subi al asiento del piloto y encendi el auto, me dirigi hacia la carretera y me puse en camino a central, todo iba bien en nuestro camino pero proneto me di cuenta que nos hiban siguendo, pero su no creo que sea por mucho tiempo ya que casi llegamos a los puntos de chequeo de ciudad central, o talvez sea un paranoico despues de todo lo que nos sucedio.

De repente oi un ruido y todo se puso negro...


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando desperte me dolia todo el cuerpo, podia oler los Antisépticos que se usan en los hospitales, poco a poco fui recuperando mi vision y vi claramente donde estaba, en un hospital como me los supuse pero que fue lo que paso? No recuerdo mucho, solo recuerdo que estaba manejando mientras creia que nos seguan y despues no recuerdo nada, cuando alguen entre le preguntare, pero por mientra descansare un poco, cierro los ojos lentamente y derepente veo su imagen , entonces recuerdo lo que paso, una explosion!.

* * *

Despues de todo temia razon ese auto nos venia siguiendo, asi que pise el acelerador pero por mas rapido que avanzaba el auto parecia hacerce mas lento, en ese momento me entro el panico pero mi calme cuando oi la voz de riza (es como mi voz de la razon)

_coronel se acaba la gasolina debemos bajar!_

_Si claro! _

Entoces, justo cuando pare el automovil, fue entoces cuando algun tipo de alquimia nos exploto o fue una bomba? No lo se pero despues de eso quede inconsiente

* * *

Al recordar eso ne altere yo estaba bien pero como estaba riza? ¿acaso estaba ella bien? Eso espero...

no creo que pueda dormir bien, pero nesesito descansar hasta que alguen llege.


	7. Chapter 7

Habia pasado unas horas, me estaba poniendo desesperado no sabia como estaba la teniente y me tenia asustado la idea que algo le haya ocurrido, habian pasado varias horas sin que nadie viniera a mi habitacion, no mientras estaba despierto, me recoste suavemente en la cama cuando escuche unos pasos eran familiares, voltie para arriba solo para ver la cara de maes, cuanta felicidad me dio al ver una cara familiar en un lugar en el que no sabia donde estaba!

Pero en ese momento vi su rostro, su expresion era seria y eso significaban malas noticias

_Maes ¿que pasa?_ Le pregunto un poco asustado de lo que puso haber sucedido

_Roy... he venido a verte _

notando su pequeña pausa me preocupo aun mas, mi amigo siempre era directo conmigo y nunca me escondia nada, debe ser algo grave!

_¿Que ha pasado? ¿ella esta bien verdad? contesta!_ grito con desesperacion

_Roy no lo se no la hemos encontrado_

_¿Que?_

_La teniente esta desparecida, no sabemos donde esta, creemos que la han secuestrado, pero hay otra posibilidad de que fue lo que le paso_

_¿que me quieres decir?_

_Roy la explosion fue demaciado fuerte, ustedes estubieron demaciado cerca del estallido, puede que... que ella... _

_Que haya muerto_! Digo mas preguntando que afirmando

_..._

despues de una larga pausa vuelve a comenzar a hablar

_su estado actual es de desaparecida, ya ha pasado varios dias desde el accidente que ustedes tuvieron que no_

_varios dias! cuanto tiempo he estado inconciente!_

_Como una semana mas o menos_

_perdon continua lo que estabas diciendo_

_ah! si, han pasado varios dias desde que tivieron al accidente que es muy problble que ella este muerta si estuviese herida de gravedad_

asi nos quedamos un buen rato viendo hacia la ventana que habia en mi habitacion, como nos pudo haber pasado esto, era una mision de las mas simples! Por que!

_Maes ¿que ha pasado con las cajas que llevabamos en el auto?_

_¿que cajas?_

_Una cajas que confiscamos en la bodega donde nos atacaron_

_Las han guardado en el cuartel del este esperando que te pongas mejor roy_

_Bien, nesesito saber que hay dentro de ellas puede que contengan informacion valiosa, es por eso que nos seguian_

_osea que los seguian por que ustedes tenian algo de ellos ?_

_Es lo que yo pienso, pero creo que ellos ya sabian que nosotros ibamos ahi, por que nos tenian puesta una trampa_

_Roy eso significa que la informacion que les dieron fue falsa, tu informante te ha mentido y ha preparado una trampa para matar a ti y alos que fueran contigo, quieren eliminarte_

_Eso creo Maes_

_Bueno roy vengo mas de rato ire a supervisar la busqueda de la teniente_

_avisame si encuetras algo, porfavor_

_Oye roy..._ me lo dijo en un tono demaciado serio que crei que me daria una mala noicia

_¿que?_

Consiguete una esposa- dijo el con esa sonrisa ya tan caracteristica de el

En ese momento trone mis dedos solo para darme cuenta que no traia mis guantes

_Maes!_

Exactamente en ese momento el salia corriendo de mi habitacion con una gran sonrisa en su cara.


	8. Chapter 8

Han pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que esos malditos se llebaron a riza, o almenos eso quiero creer, pero al momento de abrir las cajas que la teniente y yo recojimos de aquella bodega me llebe una gran sorpresa, al ver que la caja estaba llena de documentos personales de varias personas con abundante dinero por asi decirlo, estas personas de algun modo tenian contactos entre si pero algo de lo que vi ahi se me hizo muy llebarme una gran sorpresa y me lleno de miedo.

_Flashback_

_¿que..que es esto? Pregunto un tanto sorprendido_

_al parecer estaban investigando a algunas personas y nosotros tenemos toda su informacion- dice maes_

_Maes hay que clasificar esta informacion y ver como toda estra gente esta relacionada_

_Estabien lo hare no solo como un favor si no por que esto esta empezanda a interesarme_

_solo haslo..._

sin embargo el de las gafas no se movia de su lugar

_¿que pasa Maes?_

_Roy tengo algo que preguntarte_

_¿que es ?_

_¿te gusta hawkeye? _

_Pero que dices! dijo roy mientras si cara iba tomando un tono cada vez mas rojo_

_dime roy, todo mundo ya lo sabe solo nesecita que me digas que es cierto_

_Maes no se de que hablas, yo y la teniente no tenemos ningun tipo de relacion_

_yo no regunte eso roy, yo pregunte que si te gustaba_

_ermmm yo..._

Estaba apunto de contestarle cuando mi mirada se poso en algo desagradable. Maes al ver mi mirada volteo de una manera rapida hacia donde yo estaba viendo

_eso es..._

Me acerque hacia los documentos que estaban la caja y coji uno de los documentos que no habia visto eran los datos personales de la teniente, donde habia estado la ultima semana y fotos de ella mientras caminaban en la calle, ella estaba ciendo investigada y con esto tengo la certeza de que solo pueden ocurrir dos cosas, rescatarla o buscar el cadaver la primer teniente hawkeye.

Solo pensarlo hace que se me estremesca todo el cuepo y no puedo evitar preocuparme mas de lo que ya estaba por riza la persona que hace que mi corazon lata mas deprisa.


	9. Chapter 9

Maes y yo estubimos un tiempo verificando los documentos que se encontraban en el interior de la caja pero ninguno de los dos teniamos idea de que tenia que ver la primera teniente hawkeye con todas esas persona, la mayoria de esas personas don gente importante y con mucho dinero , bueno hasta se podria decir que se bañan el el.

¿Maes que opinas?

pienso que deberiamos evaluar mejor la situacion,

¿Deberas?

Si por que hasta el momento hemos estado buscando que era lo que tenian que ver estas personas con la teniente, por yo creo que deberiamos de buscar sit odas estas personas tenian algo en comun, no se algo como donde estudiaron, a que se dedican o dedicaron o a los personas que conocieron, el lugar en donde vivieron, o lugar que hayan visitado, por que puede que en si estas personas nunca se hallan conocido.

Tienes razon Maes, no estaba razonando bien nunca habia enfrentado algo asi con alguien tan cercano

Roy talvez no debas de estar aqui ayudandome, ve y descansa un rato despeja tu mente, yo me quedare aqui investigando

mmmm... tienes razon, en este momento no pienso bien- en ese momento tome la decicion de ir a mi oficina

Entro en ella, y noto que todos estan haciendo su trabajo de una manera muy rapida,y de manera eficaz

¿Que demonios? ¿Por que todos estan trabajando?

¿emm.. coronel? Es por que los demas y yo estamos preocupados por la teniente- contesta Fuery

Ya veo parece que no soy el unico

Me acerco a mi escritorio para terminar mi papeleo, pero al llegar men entra un sueño terrible y no puedo evitar pensar en la teniente hawkeye y que haria si estubiera en la oficina, el simple pensamiento me despabila un poco y me pongo a hacer mi papeleo.

ROY!

ehh.?

Que pasa?- demonios me he quedado dormido y no recuerdo haberle avanzado a mi trabajo

he encontrado algo

¿que, que has encontrado?

Para empezar todas estas personas conocieron a Berthold hawkeye

¿Y que mas?

Vivieron en ciudad este, tuvieron las misma educacion, y de peimera clase

ohh, de ricos verdad

si

de ricos! ¿tambien riza?

Si

¿pero como es que yo no sabia! Nos conocemos desde jovenes!

Aparte como que no sabias lo dice en la carpeta de identificacion que hizo para ingresar a la milicia

ehh? no lo recuerdo

bueno vamos a lo importante

ahh si

como te decia todas estas personas llegaron a conocer a berthold hawkeye el padre de riza

¿y como lo conocieron?

Todos estan en su lista de herencia, que esta repartida en 6 partes de las cuales 3 son para la teninete hawkeye, que seria lo mas obio teniendo en cuenta que es su hija, almenos la unica reconocida legalmente, en el documento de la herencia se refiere a las otras tres personas como sus hijos bastardos, y solo les deja una sexta parte a cada quieny todos estan secuetrados

eso nos deja con una duda Maes

¿Cual?

¿Que tiene que ver la herencia de hawkeye con el pequeño grupo terrorista que estabamos investigando?

Pues es bastante dinero y hace poco se han cumplido los requisitos para entregar la herencia, talvez piensan que la pueden usar para comprar armas y todo lo que nesesitan para hacer su grapo mas grande,es un teoria

Puede ser; Maes llamame cuando tengas alguna pista de donde se pueden estar escondiendo segun mis investigaciones este grupo es nuevo, no deben de tener mucha experiencia y debe de haber alguna pista que nos diga donde estan lo mas pronto posible, solo espero que no le pase nada malo a Riza, bueno nada mas malo que lo que esta pasando.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hawkeye despareció y la verdad es que estoy empezando a tener mis dudas acerca de si todavía esta viva pero aun así no pierdo la esperanza pero tengo mucho miedo de que mis angustias sean realidad y ella no esta mas en este mundo, la verdad no he notado mucho cambio en los chicos excepto en Havoc para el Hawkeye era como una hermana y le ha costado mas trabajo ocultar su pesar quien mas me ha sorprendido fue Fuery que ha ocultado sus emociones de manera efectiva pero he oído como le habla a hayate de que la vamos a encontrar pronto, hace exactamente 7 mese que no sabemos nada de ella y solo mantengo la esperanza de siga con vida….

…oronel…. Cor…..el ….. coronel Roy Mustang!

Eh! Que pasa Havoc por que me gritas de esa manera!

Le hablan por teléfono

Oh, claro- levanto la bocina –habla Mustang-

Roy! Desde cuando tan formal conmigo.

Maes que deseas, por que si hablas para decir que tan hermosa es tu hija te cuelgo

Pero es muy hermosa no crees es la mejor hija, hoy dijo su primera palabra y ya me dice papá

Maes- digo con un tono enojado

Ok, ok, ok, te llamo por que te tengo algo de información acerca de donde podría estar Hawkeye

Al fin algo que me puede decir donde esta riza me digo a mi mismo con felicidad –y entonces ¿que me tienes Maes?

-Roy- me habla con un tono serio –esta información no es fiable así que no tengas muchas esperanzas-

Mi alegría se va un poco abajo peo no me desanimo del todo

-Maes, dime lo que sepas-

Bien, los documentos que ha llegado a mis manos son varias denuncias provenientes de ciudad este en los cuales esta escrito que varias personas que han estado en las afueras de la ciudad se escuchan gritos tanto de hombres como de mujeres en una de las hojas incluso dice que un hombre escucho la siguiente oración

-estoy segura que tu abuelita debe de golpear más fuerte-

-Eso es algo que diría Hawkeye-

-Si Roy por desgracia estas denuncias son de hace unas semanas y no sabemos exactamente donde es-

-Maes, prepara todo iremos a ciudad este asi que preparate , ire areglando todo pora que tu y yo estemos Halla lo mas pronto posible-

-pero estare separado de mi hija-

-por dios maes solo serán unos días-

-contigo mustang se que no nos iremos de ahí hasta que tengas alguna información concreta-

-maes sobreviviras- con eso termino nuestra convesacion y cuelgo el telefono


	11. Chapter 11

El viaje hacia ciudad este fue cansado pero por fin Maes y yo estamos aquí y podremos descansar un poco antes de ir a investigar el lugar en el que espero que tenga alguna pista acerca del paradero de la teniente, cada día que pasa me siento mas ansioso y pierdo mas la esperanza, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le pudieran estar haciendo a Riza pero juro que van a pagar por el simple hecho de haberla apartado de mi lado.

-Roy vamos a dejar nuestras cosas en el hotel y a descansar un poco antes de ir a investigar-

-si, vamos- supongo que descansar un poco no me hará daño

Así nosotros llegamos al hotel pero al llegar ahí veo a un hombre que me pareció algo familiar, lo veo de frente aunque nuestras miradas solo se hayan cruzado unos cuantos segundos, pero con eso me vasto para reconocer el inolvidable color rojizo de esos ojos

¡Riza!-exclamo sorprendido, voy corriendo tras de ella pero así como la vi así se fue y pronto salió de mi línea de visión.

Me quedo parado a la mitad de la calle pensando en lo que acaba de pasar –no puede ser hasta donde yo se ¡Riza Hawkeye es mujer!- me digo a mi mismo

-¡Roy, que demonios pasa contigo, por que saliste corriendo de esa manera!- puedo ver que el esta cansada de correr tras de mi

Maes no me creerás pero me pareció haber visto a riza ¡pero en hombre!- Maes me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco

-¿Qué me miras? ¡Es cierto lo que te digo!-

Roy será mejor que descansemos seguramente era otra persona, digo por favor la teniente es MUJER al menos que….

¡Qué!-sigo con exasperación

Que te hayas vuelto gay y como te gusta la teniente te la hayas imaginado como hombre, ¡si esa es la explicación!

En ese mismo momento sentí como una vena se reventaba en mi frente- MAES! ¡Te juro que esta vez te voy a quemas hasta que solo queden cenizas!- Grito enojado, entonces vi como la figura de Hughes se volvía mas y mas pequeña en dirección al hotel.

Una vez en el hotel subo hasta mi cuarto tomo una ducha y después me acuesto en la cama de esa manera medito mejor lo sucedido esta tarde –¿Hawkeye un hombre?, no , no puede ser entonces ¿quien? – en ese momento recuerdo en informe que leí en esa decía que la teniente tenia otros tres hermanos por la mañana le pediré a Hughes que me de los archivos correspondientes a los hermanos de la teniente, pensando es eso no me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormido

Ala mañana siguiente voy directo al cuartel general de ciudad este para recibir los documentos que espero que Hughes halla traído.

-Hughes!-

-Roy, buenos días-dice animadamente

-buenos días, ¿trajiste los documentos de los otras personas de la herencia?

Si pero de que te puede servir esto ya has investigado a estas personas antes-dice Maes

Tomo asiento hojeo rápidamente las hojas y entre estas hay un personaje que se ha negado totalmente a cualquier parte que corresponda a la herencia

-¡aquí esta lo que buscaba!, Richard Hawkeye el único barón incluido dentro dela herencia y la única persona que aparte de recibir un sexta parte del dinero de Berthold Hawkeye recibió propiedades cuyo valor es muy alto, busco una foto de el en el archivo pero no la encuentro.

-Hughes, ¿no tienes la foto de Richard Hawkeye?-

-¡Ah Si! ¡Un momento!- veo como busca entre los documentos y saca un foto que esta entre unas hojas

-Toma Roy-analizo la foto veo justamente lo que estaba buscando

-Hughes ¿no dijiste que todas las personas incluidas en la herencia estaba secuestradas?-

-así es todas están secuestradas o desaparecidas, ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Es que ayer por la noche me encontré con Richard Hawkeye por lo que dice aquí es la única persona con la que la teniente Hawkeye a tenido comunicación constante durante los últimos 15 años-


	12. Chapter 12

Me encuentro con Maes haciendo planes par air a una bodega que supuestamente esta abandonada, terroristas o secuestradores siempre tan predecibles, van a los lugares que están abandonados pensando que nadie los escucha.

-Equipo, nos veremos hoy a las 2000 horas para poner en marcha nuestra misión-

Así todos y cada uno de los oficiales que estaban en la sala de conferencia salieron cada uno saludándome hasta que solo quedo un oficial

-Roy, vamos a pasar un rato juntos- dice Maes me dice mientras caminamos hacia el hotel

-haciendo exactamente que-

-no se vamos a beber un poco-

-Mmm, suena tentador pero no estoy de ánimos, aparte para que quiero ponerme ebrio antes de una misión-

-que amargado, bueno entonces ¡mira las fotos de mi queridísima Elisia! No es tan hermosa, ya dice papa-

-¿papa? ¿No querrás decir papá?

-no ella dice papa-

-jajjaajajajajjajajajaja, ya me la imagino diciéndote papa-

-Roy no te rías es una bebé-

-esta bien- me siento un poco avergonzado, pero aun así imaginar eso me da un poco de risa

Hemos llegado al hotel, cene y me quede un poco de rato platicando con Maes, pero en un rato se dio cuenta que no le ponía atención y dejo de hablas de su hija

-Roy es hora de ira la bodega-

-si vamos- le digo en realidad estoy un poco ansioso de lo que me pueda encontrar pero espero que no encuentre a la teniente Hawkeye muerta o gravemente herida, no se que haría si Riza estuviera muerta.

Estamos frente a la bodega y pero todo estaba apagado y muy silencioso me recuerda cuando fui con la teniente a investigar el grupo terrorista a las cercanías del bosque.

-Muchachos estén pendientes este silencio no puede traer nada bueno-

-si-respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Una vez rodeado el perímetro procedamos a entrar- esa es la orden que doy, entonces un soldado se acerca a mi y me dice que estamos listos para proceder –perfecto- digo entre dientes

Entramos todos casi allí mismo tiempo y vamos revisando todos lo cuartos uno a uno pero lo mas extraño que no había nadie en la construcción como puede ser si hace unos días tenias unos reportes de gritos y cosas así, no creo que los ciudadanos mientan con cosas así, en ese momento escucho la voz de uno de mis subordinados

-coronel Mustang venga a ver esto- el tono con el que me hablo me asusto un poco pero mantengo la compostura, entro al cuarto al parecer el mas grande de la bodega (siendo una bodega no puede tener muchos cuartos) pero lo que miro al entrar me da asco

Cadáveres eso es lo que veo, demasiados cadáveres todos tienen al menos tres días de muerte y el olor de ahí me es insoportable, pero lo soporto por que me tengo que asegurar que entre esos cadáveres no se encuentre el de la teniente Hawkeye.

Al revisar lo cadáver me doy cuenta de algo rápidamente la son exactamente 15 cadáveres si mi suposiciones son ciertas entonces las balas deben ser de una como la que usa la teniente Hawkeye

-Maes sabes de que pistola salieron estas balas-

-si son de una beretta M9 usualmente no es usualmente usada por el ejercito de amestris pero tampoco es usada por los civiles, muy pocas personas tiene gustos para una como esa arma-

-lo que quiere decir que no es muy común-

- de momento no pero esta arme se esta haciendo famosa de una manera muy rápida-

-la teniente tiene un arma de estas-

-¿como lo sabes?-

-yo se la regale de cumpleaños, con un certificado militar asi que la podía llevar durante misiones, pero ella la levaba consigo a todas partes-

Me pongo a caminar mas para pensar que para ir a algún lado, pero me doy cuenta de que se oyen unos gritos pero penas es perceptible el ruido que hacen estos

-¡Maes!, escuchas eso-

-no, espera si creo que si debe ser el viento Roy creo que imaginas cosas-

-no , vamos- corro hacia el bosque cercano y los gritos son cada vez mas fuertes, ahí veo una escena que me es completamente familiar ,un mujer y un hombre están en el suelo, como no pude haberme dado cuenta antes el olor cerca de la bodega, me decía uno de mis subordinados que olía como a carne asada pero lo ignoré completamente, cerca veo sangre una gran charca de sangre pero esta charca sigue un camino como de alguien que esta herido.

-busquen a algún herido en el bosque rápido, con la cantidad de sangre en el piso es posible que no sobreviva mucho tiempo-

Camino hacia dentro de la bodega siguiendo el camino de sangre de la charca que vi hace un momento, esto me lleva otra vez hacia el cuarto de los cadáveres, que están siendo retirados, Maes me mira como con una clara interrogante en la cara

-Roy, que etas haciendo-

-Sigo un camino de sangre- al decir esto se pone detrás de mi y me comienza a seguir, en ese instante noto que se detiene

-¿Maes?-

-Roy, mira esto- me dice con un tono demasiado serio.

Volteo hacia donde el esta pero no estaba preparado para ver lo siguiente y aquello solo me puede decir dos cosas que Riza Hawkeye a escapado y que esta gravemente herida.


	13. Chapter 13

Me quedo impactado por lo que Maes me acaba de mostrar y no se que hacer si ir a buscarla o llamar a una ambulancia

-Roy puedes ir- volteo a ver a Maes como si se hubiera vuelto loco- se que quieres estar con ella

-esta bien, pero llama una ambulancia, por si las cosas salen mal, no es normal que alguien salga corriendo cuando…- al ver la escena delante de mi me da ira

-¡voy a matar al que hiso esto!- me doy cuanta que alzo un poco de mas la voz pero no me importa la expresión de Maes y salgo corriendo de ahí siguiendo el rastro de sangre

Salgo de la bodega y me voy corriendo hacia el bosque no puedo para de ver la sangre que hay en el piso

-si no me doy prisa morirá desangrada-

A lo lejos oigo unos balazos, para ser mas exactos son tres, empiezo a correr mas rápido esas es la que generalmente dan mis subordinados al estar en peligro, ¿sabrá ella que estoy aquí?, o simplemente mantiene la esperanza que sea yo quien la resácate –ha, que tonto- simplemente se esta defendiendo de alguien sino por que mas dispararía

-¿dijo algo coronel?-me pregunta unos de los soldados que me están siguiendo

- no nada- llegamos a una barranca y ahí la veo parada en la orilla apuntándole el arma a un hombre, en ese momento me acceso al hombre para saber cuales son sus intenciones, veo que Hawkeye hace el intento de disparar pero de su arma solo sale un clic diciéndole que sus balas se han acabado

Veo que voltea a ver hacia abajo posiblemente pensando que hacer, según mi experiencia con Hawkeye eso me dice una cosa y no es bonita, ella planea aventarse.

El hombre le dispara una vez en el hombre pero ella sigue de pie, supongo que para este punto ella ya ni siquiera siente el dolor, de un momento a otro rápidamente veo que se tira de espaladas, la veo mirarme, en ese momento comprendo esas es la señal ella supo todo el tiempo que estaba aquí, y se aventó para que mis llamas no le alcancen, por instinto trueno los dedos y veo al hombre y lo quemo lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate pero no lo mate por que necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

Me acerco a la barranca me da gusto saber que ella nunca allá pensado en suicidarse, la veo sostenerse con un brazo, recuerdo rápidamente la escena dentro de la bodega

-¡gah!- Hawkeye me a sacado de mis pensamientos al parecer yo no puede sostenerse mas, rápidamente la tomo por la camisa y la subo, hago una señal con mis llamas para que los soldados se lleven al hombre que le disparo a Riza y la tomo en mis brazos

-Coronel-noto que su voz es muy débil al igual que noto que tiene un cicatriz muy pequeña en uno de sus ojos para ser mas exactos es el izquierdo debe ser la herida de aquella vez seguramente no termino de sanar bien

-sucede algo Hawkeye-

-gracias- acelero el paso esperando que las ambulancias estén ahí

-de nada, solo cumplo mi deber- que estúpido soy

- la verdad si- me dice Hawkeye, ¡que no puedo creer que dije eso en alto!

Llegamos a donde se encontraba Maes los paramédicos me quitan a Riza, noto que ya esta inconsciente, mas no puedo hacer mas que dejar que se la lleven para que reciba atención medica,

-Roy todo estará mejor- me dice Maes -descansa y mañana temprano te lleno de información

Me voy directo al hospital donde llevaran a Riza, al llegar parece que la están operando, y me pongo a pensar hacerla de cómo me di cuenta que ella seguía viva

_-Roy, que estas haciendo-_

_-Sigo un camino de sangre- al decir esto se pone detrás de mi y me comienza a seguir, en ese instante noto que se detiene_

_-¿Maes?-_

_-Roy, mira esto- me dice con un tono demasiado serio._

_Volteo para ver un charco de sangre volteo un poco mas arriba solo para ver el brazo izquierdo de la teniente atado a la pared con un grillete puesto, en el lugar también hay una daga de 31 cm de las mas grandes, por mi mente pasa un pensamiento basta escalofriante, es posible que con su brazo libre ella misma se allá cortado el brazo para poder escapar._

Solo hasta ese punto me doy cuanta de la desesperación que ella sentía y no la culpo si ella llego a pensar que había sido mi culpa pero eso no importa, lo que importa en este momento es como esta ella y también tengo que saber quien era ese hombre acaso tendrá un conexión con el hermano de riza y la herencia o será algo mas


	14. Chapter 14

Al llegar a mi cuarto en el hotel y me doy cuenta de que no debí de haberme ido del hospital quiero estar ahí cuando Hawkeye despierte quiero estar ahí para ella, no dejarla sola

Decido ir a los cuarteles para interrogar al sujeto que tenia a Hawkeye y también para averiguar de quien son los cadáveres encontrados en el sitio, también para saber mas de la situación de Richard Hawkeye no lo hemos encontrado en dos días eso significa que el se esta escondiendo de nosotros o de alguien mas de la milicia o tal vez sea el la mente maestra de todo, la cabeza del grupo terrorista, hasta el momento el será tratado como sospechoso

Al llegar al cuartel paso directo con el general Grumman para dar mi reporte de todo lo sucedido esta noche al llegar a la oficina del general desde lejos noto que esta está entreabierta y se me hace sospechoso, entonces oigo una voz exaltada tal vez le han dicho el estado en el que se encuentra su nieta

-su nieta- entonces me acerco cuidadosamente a la puerta de la oficina

-LO HAN DETENIDO- jajaja no debo estar imaginando todo el general no es una mala persona, aun así me queda esa sospecha

Oigo pasos hacia mi dirección en ese entonces decido tocar la puerta, desde dentro se oyen movimientos cajones abriéndose y luego sale un hombre, al cual recuerdo de esta noche estaba en la unidad de Hughes seguro le mando avisar el estado de riza, si solo estoy imaginando cosas

-Pasa muchacho-se escucha desde dentro

-Roy, que bueno que estas aquí-dice mientras coloca un tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa

-general en este momento no vine para jugar con usted- le digo antes que nada

-lo se, entonces si no te importa me interesaría ver ese reporte que tienes para mi-

Normalmente el general trataría de hacer todo lo posible para que yo jugara un rato pero la situación en este momento debe ser muy difícil para el veo que pese todo los intentos que tiene de mantenerse calmado no lo logra no al menos ante mi debe estar muy preocupado por riza

Le paso el reporte escrito y me preparo para irme tengo que hablar con Maes le diré mis sospechas he hare que investigue un poco unas cosas pero no creo que salga de ahí

-Roy- volteo hacia el general –gracias por haber traído a mi nieta devuelta – noto en su voz algo extraño algo que nunca había escuchado en el general

-de nada- y en ese momento salgo de su oficina

Saliendo de ahí empiezo a bostezar me doy cuenta de lo cansado que estoy, y volteo a ver la hora en el reloj y dice 11:00 veo lo tarde que es son las once es mejor que regrese al hotel

Cuidadosamente abro la puerta con mi llave todo esta apagado menos la luz del baño –maes debe estarse duchando- en ese momento me entra una idea a la cabeza –asustemosle- entro al baño sigilosamente y noto que esta cantando

Elicia, la más hermosa

Elicia, la más bonita

La mejor hija…

Maes debe estar perdiendo la cabeza como para cantar eso en la regadera la letra ni siquiera rima y la tonada es horrible

Media hora mas tarde todavía se esta bañando y sigue cantando esa asquerosa canción ya hasta la soñé en lo 15 minutos que me quede dormido

-¡Por dios Maes eso es horrible, para ya!- digo gritando

Maes sale rápidamente del baño –tu escuchaste todo verdad-

-Si y esos aullidos son lo pero que he escuchado en toda mi vida-

-por favor no le digas a nadie, te lo suplico- mi dice mientras e pone de rodillas

-mmm.. Esta bien – cuando lleguemos a central le dore a todos en la oficina me digo a mi mismo

-no le diré a nadie-

-gracias Roy- sabia que podía contar contigo

Parece que no sospecha que le diré a todo mundo

-Roy-

Me atrapo lo sabe

-tengo algo importante que decirte es acerca de la herencia lo descubri hace un rato-

**Bueno a todos los que leen muchas gracias mas que nada por seguir la historia hasta el momento y como se habrán dodo cuenta no soy muy regular subiendo los capítulos nuevos, siento que este ha sido el mas difícil que he escrito por que no sabia como continuar la historia pero problema resuelto :D espero sus reviews**

**xXxRizaHawkeyexXx**** pronto muy pronto pondré mas de la herencia**


	15. Chapter 15

Pensando en todo lo que Maes me dijo la noche pasada, llegue rápidamente a una conclusión, una de las personas secuestradas tenia que ser el culpable ya que la herencia se había cobrado y aun no se sabe quien fue sino que la herencia ya había sido repartida hace exactamente un mes, así que mi teoría es que secuestraron a las demás para obtener su parte de la herencia pero aun tengo una incógnita cual es la relación con el grupo terroristas del cuan estábamos siguiendo el rastro por que específicamente esa herencia y la pregunta final seria ¿De cuanto es la herencia para querer tomarla de esa manera? Eso aun no me la explico le diré a Maes o a algún para que busque la información que necesito.

Me dirijo hacia el hospital para saber como ha seguido la teniente, me tiene muy preocupado toda esta información que Maes me acaba de decir y el culpable no puede ser otro que el hermano de riza, eso de la manera que el huye de nosotros es increíble ya que no le hemos podido seguir el rastro como si alguien de la milicia le estuviera ayudando y según el conocimiento en este tipo de casos su cómplice no puede ser nadie mas que riza por ser la única persona con la que el ha mantenido el contacto.

Entro al hospital y veo una enfermera que me dirige una mirada seductora y camina hacia a mi

-que se le ofrece coronel- mi dice con un voz un tanto irritante

-vengo a ver a uno de mis hombres me podría llevar hasta su cuarto- en ese momento vi como a la enfermera se le iluminaba la cara, pero en este momento no tengo tiempo para jugar con ella

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-me pregunta mientras checa la lista de pacientes

-Hawkeye- digo instintivamente

-está bien acompáñeme-

Después de caminar por unos pasillos y subir varias escaleras sigo sin explicarme como las enfermeras no se pierden aquí todo es blanco e igual en todas partes, llegamos a una puerta debe ser la habitación de riza

-llegamos coronel, puede pasar- doy un paso pero antes de entrar me doy la vuelta y le guiño el ojo a la enfermera y paso a la habitación

-Al parecer no ha dejado de ser un mujeriego coronel- me habla un voz, hasta cierto punto soy capaz de escucharla seguro por que Hawkeye esta muy débil en este momento pero su voz también se oye rasposa supongo de tanto gritar, pedir ayuda, de dolor y de la desesperación que sintió muestras había estado secuestrada.

Verla en ese estado en la cama con vendajes en casi todo el cuerpo en ambas piernas, en su brazo, la cabeza y ver también algunas heridas que ya cicatrizaron como la de su ojo, y algunas marcas en su mano derecha y no puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa ¡que la hallan secuestrado por dios! Soy el alquimista de fuego y no puedo siquiera proteger a la única persona que esta alado de mí

No quiero imaginar lo que esconden todos esos vendajes, cuando todo esto pase personalmente me hare cargo de hacer sufrir a la persona que hizo esto hasta que me pida morir.

-¿coronel?- Hawkeye me saca de mis pensamientos

-Ah si- paso hasta dentro de la habitación y me siento a un lado de la cama

-¿como te sientes?-

-Mejor que ayer- al parecer Hawkeye no ha perdido su sentido del humor

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunto mirando hacia su brazo

-¿no es obvio?, automail- me contesta con una leve sonrisa

Abriendo un cuaderno y una grabadora que tenia a la mano le empiezo a decir

-teniente tengo que hacerte unas preguntas acerca de lo que te ha pasado en estos últimos meses-

**Y al fin están apunto de saber lo que le ha pasado a riza en estos meses o algo así :D **

**Gracias Norico X por estar tan pendiente a cada capitulo :D**


	16. Chapter 16

-coronel ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?-

Me duele tener que interrogar a Hawkeye pero alguien lo tiene que hacer y solo yo sabré si esta mintiendo, después de estar cerca tanto tiempo con ella me doy cuenta que le puede mentir a cualquiera pero yo se distinguir cuando me miente

-¿había mas personas contigo?-al hacer la pregunta veo dolor en el rostro de la teniente pero de todos modos no demora en contestarme

-si, había más personas, mi hermano Richard y una pareja que no conocía-

-ok siguiente pregunta, ¿sabes que querían de ti?-

-querían todo lo que yo no, una maldita herencia pero nunca llegue a saber que era y por que lo querían, no es que odie a mi padre, es mas es una de las personas que mas he amado y respetado pero si tenia una herencia que no me dio al llegar su muerte debe ser una gran responsabilidad y no quiero hacerme cargo de algo muy grande mi vida ya estaba bien en ese momento-

Ahí me di cuenta que riza estaba pensando en pasado, seguro piensa que su vida es un desastre en este momento o tal vez sea algo mas

-¿estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?-

-no, estuvimos en alguna parte mas al norte, lo se por el clima había nieve por todas partes pero luego de repente nos llevaron a esa bodega-

La siguiente pregunta que le hare tiene un respuesta difícil de escuchar pero tengo que hacerla para saber como llego a ese barranco

-¿Cómo escapaste de la bodega?-con eso ella empezó su impactante historia

-con mi experiencia militar vigilando puestos enemigos en situaciones de peligro, decidí observar cuidadosamente los pasos de esos hombres que trabajaban en la bodega, en la mañana pasaban por la cuarto en el que me tenían y…-

Ella de repente desvió la mirada al recordar, seguro era para torturarla, veo ira en sus ojos, si las miradas mataran la paredes que esta viendo estaría hecha añicos –continua-

-Yo estaba en el cuarto con Richard, todas las mañanas nos sacaban de ahí nos llevaban a otra recamara las paredes eran blancas pero estaban manchadas por todas partes con sangre, me sentaban en una silla de acero que estaba clavada en medio y a Richard lo ataban a una pared con unos grilletes-

Ella para un momento, debe ser doloroso lo que ella ha tenido que pasar por que lo que me cuenta es demasiado preciso no puedo imaginar todo lo que le paso

-Ellos empezaban a golpearlo, lo torturaban enfrente de mis ojos ellos lo hacían una y otra vez, lo mismo todos los días, en la tarde como a medio día nos devolvían al cuarto en el que estaba y nos daban lo que parecía una mezcla extraña para comer y en la noche cuando era mas tarde creo que eran las doce o una de la mañana hacían lo mismo que todas la mañanas pero esta vez era al revés era a mi a quien amaraban y torturaban de manera física y psicológica.-

-Después de dos semanas aprendí su horario en esa bodega y escapar era lo único que podía hacer así que una tarde que nos devolvían decidí que era el momento, mi hermano estaba débil después de la sesión de esa mañana así que pase su brazo por mi hombro y cuando abrieron las puertas los golpee y Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude pero al estar encerrada por mucho tiempo mi condición física no fue la optima entonces nos acorralaron y deje a Richard en el piso en un lugar donde no lo vieran y le dije que se escondiera de todos no podía dejar que lo siguieran lastimando mas ¡estaba harta de lo que estaba pasando!.-

Con que eso era por lo que no lo hemos podido encontrar, pero estoy seguro que riza no me esta diciendo todo lo veo en su cara deliberadamente esta decidiendo que me cuarta y que no

Cuando lo deje en unos arbustos donde no se vería Salí corriendo de ahí lo más parido que pude pero mis piernas ya no tenían muchas fuerzas y me atraparon, yo había corrido muchos metros por lo que había dejado la bodega un poco atrás y ya salía el camino de salida. Así que al final me atraparon, cuando me llevaron de vuelta ya era de tarde, y la persona que estaba...-

Ella parece dudar lo que va a decir me voltea a ver, esa mirada que me da nunca la había visto antes era miedo, en ese momento volteo para ver la puerta moverse un poco y veo entrar al general Grumman entra a la habitación

-continua teniente lo que estabas diciendo no quiero interrumpir- dice el general con una amistosa sonrisa en su cara

La persona que estaba a cargo apareció

-¿le viste la cara?- interrumpió de nuevo

La veo poner su famosa cara de póker aquella con la que nadie podía saber si miente o n, bueno todos menos yo

-no señor, estaba muy obscuro, no pude ver nada-

Entonces el general abre la puerta y se va sabiendo que no se puede retractar en lo que dijo por que todo esta en la grabación, pero antes de irse el general dice que mal que no viste nada me hubiera gustado saber quien te izo sufrir durante mucho tiempo


	17. Chapter 17

Después de l a visita del general veo que riza esta un poco inquieta pero no digo nada, espero a que ella se calme un poco , creo que al contar su experiencia , mentalmente la ha revivido, es normal en m estos casos.

En ese memento veo sus ojos, su determinación, su ira, no hacen falta palabras, con su irada me ha dicho que no va a decirme quien hizo esto, pero no la presionare para que me cuente, estoy seguro que a su tiempo ella vendrá a mi a contarme, nosotros no tenemos secretos entre nosotros, pero esto vez estoy depuesto a esperar, ella tiene un plan, lo se.

-teniente, es todo por hoy descansa una rato, lo necesitas –

-Si coronel- por su tono noto que ella ya esta empezando a sentirse mejor, también noto que el color de su piel esta volviendo, su piel siendo pálida, me asusto mucho cuando la vi desangrándose en aquel barranco pues parecía fantasma.

Me dirijo al cuartel, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas al cabron que intento matar a Hawkeye en ese barranco, preguntarle quien le ha pagado o que le ha dado algo para que la hiciera sufrir.

Voy directo a donde tienen detenido a ese maldito que le hizo daño a mi teniente, pero a distancia lo que veo no me gusta, una cinta amarilla.

Me acerco mas, esta vez con paso acelerado, solo para ver el cuerpo de ese canalla en el suelo, en el fondo me alegro por que este muerto pero me enoja tanto no haber podido interrogarle, me acerco para inspeccionar el cadáver, noto que le han cortado la lengua, el mensaje es claro no querían que hablara.

Pero noto en la esquina derecha de la celda algo brillante y redondo pero no estoy muy seguro de que es, me agacho para tomarlo, pero justo en ese momento escucho una voz

-Coronel no debería tomar eso sin tener unos guantes puestos, pues le pueden incriminar-

Reconozco esa voz es del mismo general de estos cuarteles, el general Grumman

-tiene razón general-

-coronel lo espero en mi oficina, tengo que platicar con usted, puede retirarse-

-si, señor-

Salgo dela escena del crimen y empiezo a caminar por uno de los pasillos para salir del área delos reclusos, y al dar vuelta sale Maes de la nada, pero no es normal le veo muy serio, pero simplemente me dice, y con un tono muy alegre

– ¡Roy! ¿Hoy ha sido un día muy cansado no crees? Vamos a tomarnos algo esta tarde te espero en el bar de christmas-

Diciendo eso se fue, sin darme explicaciones, creo que es algo muy importante, pero también peligroso pues no me, lo ha querido contar aquí en el cuartel.

Ni me di cuenta pero de un momento a otro estaba enfrente de la oficina del general Grumman, toco la puerta varias veces, y con su voz me hace pasar.

-siéntate Roy, hace un rato que te espero-

Tomo la silla pero inmediatamente noto que el general no trae sus características gafas, de aluminio y circulares…

Como no me pude dar cuenta el general tampoco las traía en la escena del asesinato, y aquello brillante que vi ahí

No puede ser el general mato a ese hombre, ahora ya se por que me ha llamado quiere discutir esto con discreción.

-general que es lo que ha pasado- pregunto sin darle vueltas al asunto

-como siempre, Roy nunca se te escapa nada- me dice con una sonrisa, no puedo evitar pensar que ha parecido hasta cierto punto malvada, pero no es momento de hacer bromas

-así es general – le contesto, no puedo admitir que me acabo de dar cuenta

-pero aun así tengo que preguntar solo para asegurarme-

-pues pregunta Roy, pero nada sale de este cuarto-

-¿usted ha matado a ese maldito?

-así es coronel-

-¡por que lo ha hecho!, pudimos haberle sacado información-

- no intento exculparme, pero en ese momento ese cabron ha sacado una navaja y se ha cortado la lengua, justo enfrente de mi, la ira se apodero de mi pues con sus acciones me decía que no hablaría aunque muriese, así que de un precisó golpe en la cabeza ha caído inconsciente contra la parece y termino de desangrarse-

Por esta vez dejare que el general crea que ha logrado engañarme

-pero general entonces no le ha matado directamente-

- es por eso que he recogido el vidrio que se me ha caído de mis lentes, no quiero que los demás se enteren de esto-

- así será general siempre y cuando no haya más pruebas-

Sin mas me paro dela silla en la que estaba , para ir al bar de christmas donde tengo que reunirme con Hughes, por que con esta confesión tengo a alguien mas en la lista de sospechosos , en los que se encuentran el supuesto hermano de riza y ese hombre , que ahora esta convenientemente muerto y no podrá contarme nada.


	18. Chapter 18

-! Roy!- oigo un grito al entrar al bar

-Maes- me siento a un lado, mi amigo siempre escoge los mejores lugares del bar y este día no es la excepción ha escogido un rincón donde puedo ver perfectamente quien se acerca y también quien nos pudiera estar observándonos.

Sin mas rodeos llego al la conversación que quería tener el conmigo

-que es lo que sucede que es lo que querías decirme-

- es acerca de la herencia -

-¿que es lo que ha pasado?-

-como veras hace unos días cuando estábamos en el hotel estaba revisando las polisas que tenia la herencia, esta decía que los contenidos de esta no los podía saber el albacea, al parecer solo los que estén en dicho documento-

-¡oh!- estoy un poco sorprendido esto deja a Grumman fuera de mis sospechas

-pero también dice que en caso de desaparición de los presentes, o de no presentarse el dia destinado para la entrega de la herencia-, esta seria entregada al estado o al quien sea responsable de cuidar que el testamento se cumpla en su tiempo debido, en este caso es el general Grumman ya que es el albacea del testamento-

Hable demasiado rápido, en mi caso pensé.

-esto levanta mis sospechas aun mas Hughes-

-¿por que Roy?-

-es el general, estoy seguro que el tiene algo que ver, hasta el momento es mi principal sospechoso-

-cuéntame- veo que Hughes esta bastante interesado en lo que le voy a contar

-Para empezar es muy raro que el sea el albacea de la herencia, es normal pero estoy seguro que el padre de Riza odiaba a los militares por que el general era uno-

Veo que Hughes me mira con una sonrisa en la cara pero decido ignorarlo, el hombre siempre es feliz.

-aja, ¿Roy desde cuando llamas Riza a la teniente?-

-no lo hago-le digo tajantemente no puedo creer que se me haya salido el nombre de la teniente en vez de llamarla por su rango o apellido, bueno tengo que seguir con la conversación.

-en segundo lugar, cuando estaba interrogando a Hawkeye, me pareció que ella me escondía algo por que cuando el general llego, ella de inmediato empezó a ocultarme la verdad acerca de lo que le había pasado-

-sigue-

- en tercer lugar esta tarde me ha confesado que el ha asesinado al sospechoso que teníamos en custodia, estoy seguro que no me daría cuenta pero he visto este estilo de ejecución con ,no con los enemigos del general sino los aliados que podían delatarlo –

-ok eso, si es algo que yo no sabia – me contesta Hughes un poco sorprendido

En eso veo a un hombre mirando hacia todas partes buscando a algo o alguien en eso veo a mi madrastra acercándosele parecen hablar de algunas cosas, y después apunta hacia mi.

Hughes nota que desde hacer rato no le oigo hablar, y voltea hacia donde estoy viendo als mismísimo Richard Hawkeye, el hermano de Riza., otro de mis sospechosos.

-coronel Roy Mustang- es la primera vez que le oigo hablar, su voz es grave pero suave a la vez muy parecida a la de Riza, sus facciones de su cara es mas cuadrada como la de Hughes, pero lo mas característico son los ojos que tiene tan rojos como los de Riza.

-siéntese – digo con calma se ve bastante asustado, así que si yo me altero es probable que salga huyendo.

- riza- lo dice como un susurro

-esta ella bien- veo como sus ojos miran de un lugar a otro como si alguien le estuviese siguiendo, es normal habiendo estado secuestrado tanto tiempo

-Si ella esta bien, si quiere puedo llevarlo al hospital donde ella se encuentra-

-nonononono- lo dice mientras menea la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Riza, ella me dijo que si le encontraba me mantendría seguro-

Eso llama mi atención, si riza quiere que le mantenga seguro es que la persona que le ha secuestrado, pero aun así no confió plenamente en el, le preguntare en la mañana a riza, me paro rápidamente y le digo a Hughes que compre 2 boletos de tren nuestro viaje de regreso es mañana , pero con lo sucedido he decidido que riza necesita protección y yo me quedare aquí mientras Maes se lleva a l hermano de riza a central.

-nos reuniremos pronto, toma el tren a la primera hora es probable que no este ahí para verte salir- y con eso despido a Hughes.


	19. Chapter 19

Son las 9 de la mañana, a estas horas normalmente iría al trabajo pero, con la situación que se a dado en estos últimos días, y también que se supone que tendría que estarme preparando para regresar a central, me preparo para ir al hospital en donde esta Hawkeye, hacia solo una hora, que hable con el general Grumman, y le he dejado dicho que no me iría de ciudad este hasta que riza estuviera en condiciones de irse conmigo, esto no tardara mucho supongo ella siempre ha sido fuerte físicamente.

Salgo de mi cuarto de hotel, y voy a la sala de espera, con mi ropa de civil, al bajar veo a unos soldados, esto me da mala espina, así que intento salir desapercibido, tomo rápidamente unos lentes de sol que estaban en una mesa y un periódico y salgo al café que esta fuera cerca donde había dejado mi auto, desde ahí veo que salen apresa y veo al capitán a cargo que apunta de manera apresurada hacia algún lugar mientras grita tan fuerte que le puedo oír lo que dice:

-¡cierren el perímetro, no podemos dejar que el coronel salga de ciudad este, el general nos mataría si no le capturamos!-

Esa frase me basto como para ir rápidamente al hospital donde estaba riza.

Voy rápidamente hacia un baño publico, y con la ayuda a de la alquimia cambio el color de mi cabello a café, y salgo de ahí directo al hospital, al llegar paso rápidamente hacia la habitación de la teniente, pero veo que en pasillo hay unos soldados haciendo guardia, por lo tanto hago como si fuera hacia otra habitación, y me escabullo hacia en cuarto de riza, al llegar escucho por la puerta la voz del general Grumman con un tono muy enfadado

-¡QUE HA ESCAPADO!-

-¡como han dejado que esto pase, por dios estamos en el tercer piso!-

-general ella es demasiado inteligente, al parecer se dio cuenta de nuestras intenciones, es posible que por tanto tiempo de estar secuestrada se halla vuelto extremadamente cautelosa-

Me doy media vuelta, ella no esta aquí, así que intentare irme sin que me descubran después de todo el general me ha estado buscando, y supongo que no es para algo bueno, es de suponer que el sospecha que yo se mas de lo que el piensa, así que es mejor volver a central, si ellos no encuentran a riza los mas probable es que ella este en un lugar seguro, con alguien en que pueda confiar, solo espero que pueda contactar conmigo.

Rápidamente voy a la central y saco mi reloj de alquimista para que me dejen pasar hasta dentro del tren, para de una vez regresar a central, ahí el general, no tiene tanto poder como aquí, espero que la teniente haya pensado lo mismo que yo y regresado a central, para poder organizar bien lo que necesitamos hacer, aun así me preocupa su salud por que ella no se veo totalmente recuperada ayer que la visite al hospital, si apenas han sido unos días desde que la recate, dudo que este en condiciones de viajar.

De reojo veo a los soldados por los pasillos, así que tomo de nuevo el periódico y me siento, para que ellos no noten mi presencia.

Ya pasadas las dos horas de viaje salgo rápidamente del tren hacia mi departamento y voy directamente hacia mi casa, para hacer una llamada telefónica a Hughes y arreglar todo esto de una vez, a llegar veo que la perilla de la puerta principal no esta cerrada y dudo que yo sea tan tonto como para dejarla abierta así que me pongo mis guante listo para atacar a quien sea que este dentro, al pasar escucho un click y siento una arma apuntándome a la cabeza, creo que el general me ha atrapado, después de todo no ha sido una gran idea ir directo a mi casa.


	20. Chapter 20

Al entrara siento como alguien me empuja con el arma hasta mi cocine, al parecer no puede distinguir entre la obscuridad, usare eso a mi ventaja y tratare de cambiar lugares con mi agresor.

Rápidamente me doy vuelta haciendo que el cañón del arma haciendo que este apunte hacia el techo, al hacer esto maniobro y arrojo contra la mesa al intruso, pero justo en ese momento veo quien es la persona. Maldigo mentalmente cuando veo que es la teniente Hawkeye a quien arroje hacia la mesa de la cocina, y me acerco veo que no se mueve creo que la he dejado inconsciente

-¿Hawkeye estas bien?- que tonto soy es obvio que no esta bien ahora ya entiendo a esas personas que siempre preguntan eso

Veo que se empieza a mover y me acerco para ayudarla, solo para descubrir que su ropa se a empezado a manchar de sangre, Mustang que genio eres golpeando a una mujer herida, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta, solo tengo que asegurarme que ella no este demasiado mal

-mmmphh- creo que me he pasado al parecer si la lastime para que se este quejando, por que nunca lo hace, paso su único brazo por arriba de mi cuello para ayudarla a pararse y la llevo a mi recamara, no es como si no la hubiera visto antes.

-Coronel, en realidad es un tonto- bueno es normal me riza me llame así después de todo la acabo de golpear.

-lo siento teniente, no quise golpearla, solo que me sorprendió un poco que alguien estuviera en mi casa- le digo tratando de explicarme

-no, no es eso- al decirme eso noto como su cuerpo entero esta temblando, creo que no debió viajar en las condiciones que esta

- ¿entonces que?-

-a dejado la puerta abierta antes de irse- siento como toda la sangre se va a mi cara después de todo si deje la puerta abierta, decido voltear hacia otro lado para no dejar que la teniente vea me cara sonrojada

-Teniente tiene que descansar, llamare a Knox para que la chequé- le digo mientras la recuesto sobre la cama, veo que no objeta como siempre lo hace, en realidad debe de sentirse muy mal. Me dirijo a la sala de mi casa tengo que hacer varias llamadas telefónicas y después ver que diablos pasa y que tiene que ver la teniente en todo esto.

Después de la llamada telefónica que hice, la primera a Hughes para que traiga a Havoc y que haga guardia mientras voy al cuartel para ver como esta hiendo la investigación, y la otra es para poner una denuncia en contra del general, por intento de secuestro hacia mi persona y a Hawkeye, asesinato del sospechoso que teníamos en custodia, así como sospechoso de ser el autor intelectual del secuestro de la teniente y el asesinato de las otras dos personas que presuntamente son sus hermanos.

-Ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer- digo al entrar a mi cuarto

-Lo siento- escucho la voz de la teniente, se escucha un poco temblorosa, hace que me preocupe y me acerco a ella, pongo mi mano sobre su frente

-¡Rayos!- estas ardiendo le digo, veo como pone una cara de "no me digas" pero no ago. comentario al respecto.

-ya esta en camino Knox- le digo, no se porque surge un instinto de protección hacia ella, tomo un trapo y lo mojo en agua fría me pongo a la orilla de la cama y lo pongo en su frente, noto que se me ha quedado viendo

-esto es un dejavu- decimos al mismo tiempo, ella sonríe y me acerco mas y mas a su cara, se lo que ambos estamos esperando en este momento pero no estoy seguro de que es lo que pasara después, creo que ella vio la duda en mi cara pues siento que su mano toma el collar de mi uniforme para hacer que me acerque mas a ella, poco a poco nuestros rostros se unen para formar un beso, es maravilloso y una sensación de haber estado esperando se ha ido de mi cuerpo, nos quedamos así un par de segundos hasta que oigo que tocan a la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc escucho ruido en la puerta, al abrirla esta Knox fumándose un cigarrillo

-interrumpo algo- me dice como si supiera que es lo que estaba haciendo con la teniente

- no, no, no, claro que no- le digo rápidamente

-entonces deberías arreglarte la ropa y peinarte antes de mentirme

- y donde esta- me dice volteando por todas partes

- a si en la recamara del fondo- veo como camina y después para enfrente de la puerta y apaga su cigarrillo en la pared antes de entrar.

Oigo el ruido de la puerta de la recamara cerrándose, y veo que Knox se dirige hacia mi con y estira la manos, empieza a escribir la receta medica y me la da, como es la rutina el no pregunta y saco el dinero de mi billetera y se los doy.

-Ella es fuerte- me dice mientras camina hacia la puerta- de cuerpo y espíritu-

- lose- le contesto y me levanto para cerrar la puerta no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

Después de que se ha ido el doctor Knox me dirijo hacia la recamara, al ver su cara recuerdo lo que paso unos momentos antes, y me acerco hacia ellos y noto que su ropa ensangrentada esta en el suelo, inmediatamente deduzco que no tiene nada puesto mas que la ropa interior, mi mente empieza a divagar, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura, no es momento de estar pensando en esas cosas, voy hacia mi closet y busco entre mis camisas que ya me queda pequeña y me voy a la orilla de la cama

-Hawkeye, toma- acerco mi mano cerca de su cara

Veo que toma la camisa he intenta ponérsela pero falla al meter su cabeza por el orificio de uno de las mangas

La veo y empiezo a reír, me voltea a ver inmediatamente su mirada llena de ira, creo que me he pasado

-espero que puedas ponerte la ropa cuando te falte un brazo y aparte te sientas débil-

Fue suficiente para hacer que me sienta mal – lo siento- me acerco a ella y le ayudo a vestirse, para un mujer independiente como ella debe ser duro me acerco hacia ella y la abrazo, de repente siento como me devuelve el abrazo y pone su rostro sobre mi cuello

-Roy, gracias por ayudarme siempre- creo que en este momento ella esta vulnerable así que decido escuchar todo lo que me tiene que decir

-mas ahora cuando mas lo necesito- es extraño escuchar a la teniente así pero creo que después de pasar lo que ella, y después de toda la desesperación y angustia que sintió no puedo esperar que sea la teniente perfecta que todos conocemos.

Después de eso ya no dice nada, pero nos quedamos así un bueno rato, hasta que noto que su brazo baja lentamente por mi espalda, pues se ha quedado dormida, la acomodo, con mucho cuidado, para no hacerle daño y la tapo bien por que la noche de hoy es fresca, cuando me separo de ella veo que su rostro esta calmado y hasta pareciese que sonríe.

Por la mañana iré por sus medicamentos así que decido que es prudente que me valla a dormir a la sala, tomo unas sabanas de mi cuarto y preparo el sillón, ya es pasada la media noche, en mi almohada cabeceo pero no dejo de mirar la puerta del cuarto, pues tengo miedo que cuando despierte esto solo se un sueño.


End file.
